Horror Is Over
Creator: Cosmobo Editors: Cosmobo Series: Channel Chasers Episode: 10 Season: 1 Air date: 8,2,15 Plot SpongeBob catches the killer and arrests him. Transcript Previously ???: HA FINALLY I HAVE GOT YOU! the killer turn around in his chair revealing Bubble Bass Patrick: Fred? Bubble Bass: NO! It's me Bubble Bass! Patrick: Wait you played yourself in this film? Bubble Bass: What do you mean film?! You ruined my life! Remember?! Patrick: Nah... Bubble Bass: It goes way back to when I was in the chase with the police...I believe it's when the Krusty Krab had that drive through! I was one of the first there! Bubble Bass: Why you in the middle of the road?! Get out! Patrick: The sign told me to! Bubble Bass drive around the corner of a building Sandy walking with loads of science tubes in a tray Bubble Bass: AHHH!! Sandy: Ah! the tubes fall over Bubble Bass's car Bubble Bass: STUPID SQUIRREL! the car burn Bubble Bass: My car! Sandy: My science experiment! the police pull up and get out of the car Policeman: Well well well...guess who's going back to prison? Bubble Bass in his chair when the flashback ends Bubble Bass: Ever since my plans to kill the sponge have been hopeless! Patrick: Wait so...how did you get here? Bubble Bass: I was freed from prison...I went to the Krusty Krab to get a Krabby Patty and get my revenge on the sponge and then the TV sucked me into it! Patrick: Just like us! Bubble Bass: Oh really? Well then you might remember these... Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash tied up in the corner Bubble Bass: You are all going to die a slow and painful death! Tom checking in a dog house Tom: Are you in here? a women walk over to tom Susan: Tom we've checked everywhere! He's not going to be in a dog house! Tom: He could of shrunk! Susan: Tom! lets just go back into the house and call the police! Tom: Never! I will find him! Susan: Get out of there! Tom: I can't...I'm stuck! Susan: You idiot! Susan pull Tom up with the dog house on his head Tom: Thanks! Susan: Ugh...good enough...lets go! Mr Krabs and Squidward in the kitchen Squidward: I give up! We've checked everywhere! Mr Krabs: Never give up Mr. Squidward! Mow check some more! a worm run past Squidward and Mr. Krabs Squidward: Woah! Mr Krabs: A bull dog?! It must be the owners dog! After it! Squidward: Oh no you don't...your not telling me to chase that thing are you?! Never! Mr Krabs: I'll go after it then! Mr Krabs run after the worm SpongeBob putting plasters over Sandy SpongeBob: There a fresh helmet and some plasters... Sandy: Thanks SpongeBob... SpongeBob: No problem Sandy ... SpongeBob looking into Sandy's eyes song hello is it me your looking for? plays SpongeBob and Sandy about to kiss Sandy get up Sandy: Let's go catch that killer! SpongeBob: Ugh yeah... SpongeBob and Sandy run into the dining room Tom and Susan enter the mansion Tom: We're back! Susan: You left the others outside... Tom: Hey! Susan: And you still have that stupid dog house on your head! Tom: Well I'm sorry I tried to look for the killer! Susan: In a dog house?! Barnacle head! Tom: Hey! Bubble Bass putting a knife onto a hammer Patrick: What are you doing?! Bubble Bass: Making something! So be quiet! Twilight: What do you want with us?! Bubble Bass: I want to kill you! Patrick: Wait didn't you go to the party with SpongeBob when Plankton had one eye? Bubble Bass: WHY YES I DID! AND I WAS ABOUT TO KILL HIM BUT THAT THING SET THE LASERS ONTO ME! THEN I GOT ARRESTED AGAIN FOR SPEEDING! Patrick: Why did you kill Jim and the twerking women? Bubble Bass: Oh...them...well...I WAS ARRESTED FOR 3 YEARS! I WENT MENTAL! Patrick: Oh... SpongeBob and Sandy walking upstairs into a little girls room SpongeBob: Where is the owner? Sandy: On holiday maybe? SpongeBob: Maybe... SpongeBob bump into a poster of MLP SpongeBob: Hey I know this poster from the Bikini Bottom poster shop! Sandy checking in the wardrobe Sandy: Nah he's not all in here!to the other bedroom! Sandy walk onto the upstairs balcony Sandy: Come on! SpongeBob: There's something wrong with this poster... Sandy: Ugh SpongeBob? SpongeBob: When we killed Discord...we changed time and space...I remember now! Discord was turned good! He was only bad for a short time! Sandy: So...what are you getting at? SpongeBob: An episode must of been showing when Discord was still evil! That means...Plankton must of talked him into killing all the ponies! Sandy: Wha? are you a? SpongeBob: It makes sense! Sandy: You just wasted half of your time... SpongeBob look at Sandy SpongeBob: Plankton was always the real bad guy! he deserves to die! Let's look how their doing SpongeBob turn on the TV a scene in a house note is in the house SpongeBob: This is strange...taken Twilight and Rainbow Dash to another universe?! To kill SpongeBob?! From Bubble Bass?! Sandy: Wait what?! How did he get here?! SpongeBob wind back the episode SpongeBob: Now let's see what "good deed" he did... Bubble Bass building a motor for rainbow dash Bubble Bass: This should make you go faster... a button come down Rainbow Dash: Thanks...say do you know SpongeBob? Twilight: We know him from a long time ago... Bubble Bass: SpongeBob? Yes...yes I do... Bubble Bass pick a hammer up Bubble Bass: Do you like SpongeBob? Twilight: He's ok...yeah... Bubble Bass: Great! Bubble Bass throw a hammer at Twilight and Rainbow Dash them both get knocked out Bubble Bass: Your coming with me... Bubble Bass pick up a pen and write a note Bubble Bass click a button Bubble Bass: See ya later! power goes off and the scene goes to SpongeBob and Sandy in the bedroom SpongeBob: This isn't good! Bubble Bass in the basement Bubble Bass: Now I have stolen all the power I can finally make my undefeatable weapon! Mr Krabs running after the bull dog Mr Krabs: Come here! the bull dog run down the stairs into the basement Mr Krabs:laughsTHERE'S NOWHERE TO RUN NOW! Mr Krabs faint and fall down the basement stairs Mr Krabs in the basement Bubble Bass: Nice of you to drop in! Now you can also see your friends die! Bubble Bass click a button a hammer fly up into the air with propellers with a knife attached to it Mr Krabs: What the?! the bull dog leap at Bubble Bass Bubble Bass: AHHH!!!GET THIS THING OFF ME! Tom and Susan walk into the kitchen Squidward pulling out a cake from the oven Squidward: And le cake is served...oh hot hot hot...a nice dinner all to myself in peace and quiet...I might leave it to cool down at first so... Squidward turn round to see Tom and Susan Squidward: AHH! the cake fly out of Squidward's hands and smash onto the floor cake splats on the floor Squidward: MY DINNER! Tom: Ugh...do you know where the dog is? Squidward: I don't know...last time I saw it it was heading to the basement...now leave me alone! Tom: Thanks! Tom and Susan run out of the kitchen Squidward get down on the floor Squidward: My poor poor cake... goes back to SpongeBob and Sandy SpongeBob and Sandy running downstairs SpongeBob: Something down here must have gone off! a hammer smash through a step SpongeBob: Woah! the knife come off the hammer SpongeBob: A floating knife?! Sandy:it has a special float beam on it!RUN! SpongeBob and Sandy run downstairs the knife chop SpongeBob's legs off SpongeBob: My legs! Sandy pick up SpongeBob and run to the kitchen Sandy: This has never been done before! Sandy drop SpongeBob onto the floor SpongeBob: Ow... the knife bump into the frying pan Sandy: Squidward! Squidward: What?! Sandy: Pick up the knife! Squidward: Why?! Sandy:Just pick up the knife! Squidward: Ok! Squidward pick the knife up Squidward: Woah what the?! the knife keep bashing Squidward into a wall Squidward: Ow! What...wallis...wallhappening?!wall the floating beam fall off the knife Sandy: Now it can't get us! SpongeBob: Hooray! Can I have my legs back now? Squidward: Won't you be alright if we just leave you here? SpongeBob: Sandy? Sandy: Ok SpongeBob! Sandy run off Squidward: I'm getting rid of this dirty knife! Bubble Bass down in the basement Bubble Bass: AHHH!!!THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! Bubble Bass pick up a knife Patrick: Uh oh... Bubble Bass: I WANT TO KILL EVERYONE! Bubble Bass throw the knife in between Mr. Krabs eyes on a dart board Tom and Susan run into the basement Tom: Donny Barko there you are! Bubble Bass: Who are you?! Tom: Oh...who are you?aroundstarfish guy and the krab guy? What's going on? PONYS?! Susan: I think he might be the...in Tom's ear Tom: Oh...well we'll be going... Bubble Bass: Not so fast! Bubble Bass get out some tape Bubble Bass: YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE! Susan: Oh no you don't! Susan dive at Bubble Bass Susan bounce of Bubble Bass's belly into a wall Susan: OW! Tom: AHHHHH!!!! Tom run at Bubble Bass Bubble Bass: Ah watch what your doing with that do! Bubble Bass get smashed onto a chair Bubble Bass: Dog house... Bubble Bass pick up a sledgehammer Bubble Bass: I'm so sorry but I need to get you out of the way! Tom: Ah! Bubble Bass swing the sledgehammer at Tom's head Bubble Bass: DIE! Tom duck and run upstairs Tom: Sponge dude! Help! Tom open the door Tom: The killer's down here! SpongeBob and Sandy in the kitchen Sandy: Can you hear something? SpongeBob: Isn't it just Squidward crying about his floor cake? Squidward: Hey! I'm not crying! I'm wimping! SpongeBob: Oh... Tom's head pop out of the basement Tom: HELP! Sandy: Tom! Sandy and SpongeBob run to Tom Bubble Bass throw the sledgehammer at Tom's fingers Tom: AHHH!!! Tom fall down the stairs SpongeBob see bubble bass Bubble Bass: You! SpongeBob: You? Sandy: Nice reunion...now Squidward call the police! Squidward: Wouldn't that of been a good idea like an hour ago?! Squidward pick up a telephone Squidward: Hello?! Police: phone Hello what's your problem? Squidward: There's a killer! Policephone Sorry were already busy...getting a cat out of a tree... Squidward: What?! That's what firemen do! Police:phone We had a switch today to see who's job is the easiest...were winning! Wish us good luck! Have a good day! Squidward: What?! police hang up Bubble Bass walking upstairs with a knife Bubble Bass: It's time for you to die! Sandy: Not on my watch! Sandy jump down the basement stairs and kick Bubble Bass down the stairs Bubble Bass: Ahh! Sandy pull some sticky tape out from Bubble Bass's pants Bubble Bass: Hey! time card comes up saying an hour later French narrator: An hour later the police outside of the mansion SpongeBob and friends walk outside of the mansion SpongeBob: Police! officer John walk up John: Hey SpongeBob...aren't you supposed to be working at the Krusty Krab? SpongeBob: Officer John your in this movie? Danny: Who's Officer John? I'm Danny Glover! Best police officer in town! Sandy: He's stuck in role... SpongeBob: Oh... Danny: And also it was a joke! The Krusty Krab shut down years ago! SpongeBob: What?! Danny: Yeah my wife was eating there...a criminal that had escaped burnt it to the ground! That is why I became! Squidward: We don't want to know your life story! Danny: Ok...some people mi... everyone start pushing Danny into the car with Bubble Bass Danny shut the door Danny: Well...bye! Danny drive away goes to inside the police car Bubble Bass in hand cuffs in the back of the police car Danny: So as I was saying some people mistake me for the actor Danny Glover...he was in lethal weapon! Lethal weapon is a film also starring Mel Gibson...Mel Gibson starred in many other films! Like Bird on a Wire and Braveheart! Even Chicken Run! Do you like chicken? I do... Bubble Bass: AHHHH!!!! goes back to SpongeBob and friends a button come down to everyone SpongeBob: Here it is! Sandy: Let's go! everyone disappear when clicking the button FIN Trivia *Danny Glover was the first name the creator could think of and then the gag at the end was made. *The creator thought Danny Glover was a cool cop name for a character. *Donny Barko is a parody of Donnie Darko. *There is a deleted scene from the episode that was cut out just to make the episode shorter. Deleted scene everyone disappear when clicking the button Tom staring at the ground Tom: Where did they just?...what? Where they gho... Susan come behind Susan: Calm down... Tom: Yeah I should... a limousine park up next to Tom Tom: What the? Johnny Kelpo get out of the car with his daughter and son Tom: Sir! Johnny: WHAT HAPPENED?! Tom: Ugh nothing sir... Johnny: It was on the news! People are getting killed in my house! Tom: Wow...that got on the news pretty fast... Johnny: How did they get in?! Tom: Through the chimney? Johnny: Oh yeah because Santa Claus is now a killer] a dark shadow on the roof that looks like Santa ???:shhh... FIN? Category:Channel Chasers Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:1 hour specials Category:2015 Category:Cosmobo Category:Season Finale Category:Channel Chasers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Specials